Mothra vs the Smog Monster
by DM94
Summary: After the death of Godzilla, the world has returned to a state of normalcy. But now a new threat has emerged, a new class of kaiju that threatens to destroy the environment itself! To stop it, a new Mothra emerges and joins in the fight- but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

****Please note that this is a spin-off from my Godzilla Wars trilogy. While the plot of this story isn't directly connected to those stories, some characters carry over and some story events are referenced. If you want to read the Godzilla Wars trilogy, all of the URLs are listed in order on my profile page, here: u/2622928/DM94

the events of this story take place a few short years after the events of the trilogy.

**MOTHRA VS THE SMOG MONSTER**

CH.1

It was a quiet day on Infant Island. Quieter than usual. There were no tribal dances this day; this was a village in mourning. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud rumbling sound. Looking up, the villagers saw the source of the ruckus- an approaching helicopter. As he exited the craft, Akio looked back at his pilot, none other than his good friend Dylan.

"I'll call if I need to be picked up. If I don't call within a few hours…please extend my resignation to General Ishiro."

Dylan nodded. "I understand." Then, as Akio began walking toward the village center, Dylan yelled after him. "Akio!"

Akio turned. "Yes?"

Dylan struggled with the next question. "You're not gonna call, are you?"

"No" Akio responded, "probably not."

Just as Dylan thought. "In that case…goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye." As the Helicopter lifted back into the sky, Akio made his way through the crowd of villagers (many of them relatives of his) and toward the tent of his father Akihiro, who was at death's door.

Akihiro had been sick for a long time now, going back even before the Nebulan invasion. He had fought against it admirably, but his time was at an end. He could feel himself slipping away, the abyss coming up to swallow him…but he had to hold on. He had one more person to see. And now, at long last, that person entered the room.

"Akio?" the old man struggled to say the words. "Is that you?"

"Yes father" Akio responded, "It is me. I've come to see you…"

"Dispense with the pleasantries son. We both know why you are here…I'm dying."

"Don't be so sure father…the medicines of our people…"

"Have reached their limit! Akio…we knew this day would come. You've dreaded it, that's why you ran off and joined G-force. But you can run no longer."

"I know, father…"

"You will be in charge now, Akio. I know you will be a great leader for our people…"

Those were his last words. Akio knew that noise which now escaped his father's lips; it was the death rattle. But there would be no time for mourning, as a voice called out to him with great urgency.

"Akio!"

He turned to see the Shobijin standing behind him. The twin fairies hadn't aged a day…they never did. "Yes, honorable Shobijin?"

"Now that the role of high priest has passed on to you, you will now have access to all the secrets of the island. Come with us, there is something you must see."

The shobijin left the tent of the now deceased Akihiro and headed toward the temple. Akio followed close behind, his curiosity having been peaked. They passed through the great stone halls, into the great room where he and Jane had first seen Mosura, just a few years ago. But there was no great creature to be seen this time- Mosura had died valiantly. But this was not what they had brought him here to see. The Shobijin waved their arms, and a huge trap door opened up, revealing the complex system of caves which formed the foundation of the temple. Akio followed them down, down into the darkest depths…until finally he saw the light of day again. They had reached the far side of the island, literally. The cave opened up, revealing the sea. This was a forbidden cave; no person was allowed to come here save the high priest and of course the Shobijin. Marvelous as the cave was however, it wasn't what truly grabbed Akio. As soon as his eyes readjusted to the light, he gasped. There, inside the gigantic cave, was a mammoth egg! It's shell was a brilliant mix of yellows and blues.

"We told you last time you were here that Mosura was weakened from childbirth. This is her egg chamber."

"When will it hatch?"

"Not for a while yet…it is not ready."

Akio walked up to the huge egg, and placed his hand on the shell. It was unbelievably thick, but still he could feel something…movement. There was definitely something alive in there.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a few days, so this is as good a time as any to address something. When I wrote my Godzilla Wars trilogy, I had A LOT of time on my hands. I was able to release a chapter almost every other day, sometimes every day. This will most likely not be the case this time. I have a whole lot more on my plate these days. I will still try to have the chapters done in a timely fashion, hopefully one a week at the very least. Just know that I'm not losing interest, I know authors will sometimes start a story and never finish it. I intend to finish.

CH.2

3 MONTHS LATER

The sky was black, smog looming above the streets. It had been a nice city once, before the factories came. Now it was quickly rising in status as one of the most polluted cities on earth. In the heart of the factory, all was business as usual. That is, until the red alert began to sound. The foreman came out of his office, furiously barking at his employees (whom he terrorized on a regular basis).

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We don't know sir, one of the tanks is overheating. They're trying to slow it down now…"

Just then, an explosion at the heart of the factory shook the entire city to its foundations. The Foreman again began barking orders.

"You idiots! Damage assessment! Call the fire depart…"

Just then a cloud of poisonous gas exploded from the heart of the fire, striking the Foreman and his men. Their flesh was stripped from their bones before they could hit the floor.

On Infant Island, deep within the temple, the Shobijin sat in their private quarters deep in meditation. Suddenly they sensed something terrible, and their trance was broken.

Police officers, fire fighters, and every other form of rescue vehicle formed a perimeter around the destroyed factory. The fire fighters courageously entered the building, only to find the skeletal remains of the workers.

"My God…"one of them began before looking up. And that's when they heard a strange growl and saw the eye.

The screams of the fire fighters could be heard from outside the factory, but before police could investigate the front of the building exploded and a monster appeared. It was a huge blob of living sludge, with too great orange eyes glowing like fire. They opened fire, to no avail. Their bullets would enter the mass and stop, like fruit suspended in Jell-O. As the creature began slugging its way forward, it would reach out and grab people, dragging them into its body. The officers would scream as their lower halves would start digesting inside the blob. The creature would also regurgitate this sludge, which had a highly acidic effect. In just a few seconds the police were finished and the blob moved into the city center.

At G-force HQ in Tokyo (which was still being rebuilt), people scrambled everywhere. General Ishiro watched the devastation with great concern.

"This creature is unlike the kaiju that we've faced in the past…" just then, Dylan entered the room. "Dylan! Can you have Mechagodzilla 2.0 out there ASAP?"

"Afraid not sir. MG 2.0 is in the middle of maintenance."

"Ahh! What timing…"

"But sir, we do have the Super X II."

"Of course! Scramble the jets! Dispatch the Super X II!"

The monster had melted his way through half the downtown area. With everything it consumed it seemed to get larger, and more powerful. Just then it heard something, a rumbling from the heavens. It looked up and saw a squadron of jets coming at it full-force. They fired their missiles, which exploded on contact. Frustratingly enough, the creature could not reach these metal birds, as they were easily able to out-maneuver him. But he had a solution. His eyes began to glow, and he released an energy blast! It was like lightning, but with a crimson red color. Soon the jets were getting decimated. The rest tried to escape, but he put a stop to that as well. The monster released a cloud of smog which covered the jets. Unable to see, they crashed. Some crashed into each other, others into the tallest nearby buildings. Triumphant, the monster continued its trip through the city, only to hear another noise from above. It was another aircraft, but far larger than the small fry he had just destroyed. On board the Super X II, the team prepared for battle.

"Get a lock on him! Let's see how he holds up against concentrated Maser fire."

"Yes captain!"

The Super X II fired its maser cannons, which had more effect than traditional firearms. Still, this creature was unlike anything they had encountered before. It fired its red energy, which they managed to avoid, barely.

"Alright men," the captain began, "basic science lesson. We're fighting a living mass of liquid, albeit a very viscous liquid. And how do we stop a liquid?"

"Change it to a solid" said one of his crew, a beautiful Japanese girl.

"That's right sexy. Prepare the freeze cannon!"

"Yes sir!"

The back of the Super X opened up and revealed the freeze cannon, a major improvement over the freeze bombs that the original Super X had used on Megalon long ago. The creature's eyes began to glow again.

"Fire!"

The freeze cannon opened fire, striking its target with truest aim. The smog monster slowed down as every particle of his being froze in place. Having completed their sludge-sickle, the crew of the Super X II rejoiced. Back at base, General Ishiro was just as happy.

"Not bad for the first trial run of Super X II, eh?" Dylan said. Maybe now they could pick up some of the slack around there and he wouldn't have to handle EVERY kaiju.

But their celebration was short-lived. Suddenly the frozen Kaiju began to shake, and the outer layer of ice cracked. The female member of the Super X crew checked her instruments.

"His body's heating up quickly!"

"Stubborn bastard eh?" the captain said, "prepare to hit him again!"

But then the ice shattered, and the creature burst forth, flying through the air! The airborne kaiju clothes-lined Super X II, which began spinning out of control. The crew was able to stabilize itself just long enough to see the creature dive into the ocean depths. When he entered the bay, the ocean turned black and fish popped up all over.

"General…we lost it."

Akio had been called to the temple telepathically as soon as the thing had started. He and the Shobijin watched the battle on their magic mirror, and now they viewed the aftermath. The city looked as if it had been cut, a huge scar stretching from the site of the destroyed factory all the way to the point in the center of town where the creature had been frozen. Akio couldn't believe what he'd seen. He wished he could rush back to G-force now and help, but his new responsibilities could not simply be abandoned. Suddenly, the temple shook and there was a great cracking sound.

"What was that?" the startled Akio asked.

"It can't be!" the Shobijin exclaimed. They opened the trap-door and rushed towards the egg chamber, Akio on their heels. What they found was astonishing. The egg had hatched, it's beautiful shell was now in several giant fragments. The creature inside was nowhere to be seen, though a trail led into the ocean.

"This is bad" the Shobijin began, "It was not supposed to hatch for a few more months…it isn't ready. It must've sensed the danger to the earth and responded instinctually. The son of Mosura is gone."

"Mothra."

The Shobijin looked at Akio, confused.

"When Mosura appeared in London all those years ago, George Martin called it Mothra. I figured the name would fit better for this one, being male and everything."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Dylan had forgotten the thrill. A new monster had arrived, unlike any that had been seen before, and now there was the hustle and bustle of G-force soldiers and officers running about. Phone lines rang off the hook as an army of politicians scattered across the world brought their own concerns into the ensuing chaos. There had certainly been kaiju threats after the battle in Tokyo, but since the death of Godzilla life had become rather…boring. General Ishiro was doing what he did best- trying to hold the meeting together.

"Order, order!"

The officers calmed down quickly under the sound of Ishiro's booming voice. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began.

"Dr. Honda and his team have been working around the clock to bring together as much data as they can on this new creature. Their findings, while limited and inconclusive, are all we've got. Dr. Honda, proceed."

Honda was nervous. The last time there had been a threat like this, Dr. Smithson had been in charge. Now he was retired, and Honda was head of the science division.

"The creature, which we have codenamed Hedorah, does not appear to have any understandable biology. He is a living mass of sludge, and how such a creature came to be is beyond us. I do however have an idea. I hypothesize that a new species of micro-organism, one which would have evolved to adjust to the increasing amount of pollutants on this earth, reached the point that it now consumes pollution, grows stronger from it! These micro-organisms have developed a sort of hive mind and merged into a single creature. It exists for one purpose; spreading pollution and making itself stronger. Without our immediate interference, the world will soon be covered in this sludge."

There was a pause as the information sank in. One of the officers spoke up.

"So…how do we fight it?"

"Luckily, the creature is easy to track. He has converted his body into a form not unlike a tadpole and is leaving a trail of pollution as he makes his way through the ocean. Once he gets close to land, we draw him out of the water and then hit him with everything we've got. Masers are our most effective weapons. Mechagodzilla 2.0 will lead our forces. The creature has no weaknesses that we can tell, so pay attention to how he reacts to out weaponry, maybe we can find an Achilles heel. Truth is we're fighting a battle against a force we don't understand; it's like shooting a target in the dark.

Silence. It seemed hopeless. And that's what made it so exciting.

A small village on the coast of Africa. It is late, Moonlight sparkles on the water. A young boy looks out over the water and dreams…until he sees it. A huge mass bulges out of the water and hits the shore, bringing a tidal wave with it. The boy screams and the village comes to life as the creature snakes its way to the south. Native toss spears, but they cannot penetrate its hide. As the creature fades into the distance, the villagers look on in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

The cold ocean swirled with life- fish swimming about, reefs providing precious shelter to the aquatic masses. Suddenly out of the darkness came Hedorah, its orange eyes glowing brightly like searchlights as the creature trudged through the water. As he passed by, a dark cloud sunk down toward the reef below and in seconds the delicate ecosystem was destroyed.

Meanwhile off the coast of South Africa there sat a blockade of G-force watercraft. Coordinating the assault force was General Ishiro himself, who was at that time aboard the fleet's flagship. On their radar screens they saw the creature approaching; the moment of truth was at hand. Standing on the shore loomed Mechagodzilla 2.0, the most powerful mech G-force had ever designed. Dylan sat in the pilot's seat, nervously awaiting his orders. It had been so long since he had felt this fear. Suddenly his radio burst to life as Ishiro's voice boomed through the cockpit.

"It's almost here! Get into position!"

Dylan quickly fastened his safety harness and sprung into action. With a touch of the controls, Mechagodzilla flew into the air above ocean and then slowly descended into the water below. Searchlights popped on and propellers appeared as Mechagodzilla was transformed into its underwater mode. A fleet of futuristic submarines armed with the latest maser tech were deployed from the ships above, forming an armada behind Dylan. All he needed to do now was wait. Suddenly out of the distance they saw it; the creatures fiery glowing eyes, its black body. Hedorah apparently saw them as well, because before Dylan could make a move the enemy fired its red energy beams. Dylan managed to dodge the blast, but lost several subs.

"Fire!"

The Armada unloaded their maser cannons, which stopped the smog monster in its tracks. Angered, Hedorah prepared for a second energy attack. Dylan flooded his engines and with incredible speed, closed the distance between himself and Hedorah and delivered a punch that sent his enemy sinking towards the depths. Dr. Honda came over the radio.

"Dylan, try to avoid physical contact. Our readouts suggest that Hedorah's body is capable of eating through your hull."

Looking down at his console Dylan realized that his armor had indeed been damaged by the punch. "Got it Doc. Nothing but long range combat from here on."

Just then he saw the orange glow as Hedorah began zooming back up towards him. Dylan unleashed his maser blast, but Hedorah simply dodged it, closed the distance, and kept going! Dylan frantically changed direction, all the while advising the fleet.

"I think he's about to surface!"

Just as he finished his sentence Hedorah indeed burst from the ocean and into the air, the sunlight illuminating the sleek oily surface of the creature's body. He thought this would mean escape, but instead Hedorah was met with another assault as the fleet of ships fired their maser cannons and scrambled their jets. At the same time, Mechagodzilla had switched to its aerial configuration and burst out of the ocean as well, hot on Hedorah's tail.

The sludge monster found itself bombarded by attacks from all sides and, seeking refuge, came crashing to the shore. Hedorah rose, now in its land form, the huge crawling blob that the world had grown to know. Raising its head Hedorah saw his enemy, a battalion of jets coming at him full-force. The smog monster sucked in air and then, with a sickening belch sound, unleashed a cloud of smog that covered the jets. Planes crashed into one another, particles of sludge clogged up engines, and when the smoke cleared the entire fleet of planes was gone. Hedorah then turned his attention to the ships. He spewed forth a geyser of oil, covering the ships and the surface of the water. Then, with a single shot of his red energy, he set the whole fleet on fire.

Dylan watched this happen with astonishment. In a matter of seconds, his small army had been decimated. He flew up to Hedorah, about to deliver a kick. Then, remembering the advice of Dr. Honda, he turned around and activated his rocket boosters, blasting Hedorah in the face. Hedorah was sent reeling, and as the creature re-composed itself, Dylan turned to face it. Now it was just the two of them.

Hed


End file.
